if the Heavens ever did speak
by Luche
Summary: Castiel passe par les étapes du deuil de sa relation loupé avec Dean.


Hello !

Je voulais partager cet OS, un peu amer.

Castiel a besoin de dire à Dean ce qu'il a sur le cœur, je suis désolée pour les fautes qui trainent, je n'ai pas de béta lecteur.

Enjoy.

 **If the Heavens ever did speak.**

Je m'appelle Castiel Novak, j'ai 28 ans et je suis un handicapé de la relation. J'arrive toujours à tout foutre en l'air et en beauté. Je suis l'as des as en matière de foirage et finalement, je pense que les relations qui impliquent des sentiments c'est tout bonnement pas pour moi. J'ai toujours su, au fond, que tout ce qui pouvait touché de près ou de loin à une relation intime ne menait jamais à rien de bon et pourtant… et pourtant j'ai toujours essayé d'y croire vraiment.

On s'est rencontré un jour alors que je ne t'attendais pas, la rupture avec mon ex n'était pas bien loin. Ca n'avait pas marché la non plus, on était plus du tout sur les mêmes longueurs d'ondes, on passait notre temps à ce prendre la tête, il m'ignorait la plupart du temps alors que j'en étais très amoureux ou du moins je le pensais. Je sais que dans ce genre de relation, je suis possessif, j'ai besoin de savoir que la personne avec laquelle je suis, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle « m'appartient » d'avoir un pilier, un repère, quelqu'un pour qui j'ai envie de continuer à vivre.

Et puis, on s'est rencontré, cette rencontre Dean, je crois qu'elle à marquer ma vie au fer rouge e qu'elle restera gravé jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. On s'est rencontré un jour ou je ne t'attendais pas, un hasard qui a bien fait les choses. C'est grace à toi que j'ai trouvé la force de rompre avec Dylan, tu m'as fait comprendre que je valais mieux que ça, que j'étais pas heureux, que je méritais mieux… Beaucoup mieux. Quand j'ai fini par me décider à lâcher cette relation douloureuse, je n'étais pas tout seul parce que tu étais là… Tu étais là pour me changer les idées et on a commencé à faire plus ample connaissance. Ca a tout de suite coller entre nous, au bout d'un mois j'avais déjà l'impression que ça faisait dix ans qu'on se connaissait, qu'on s'était toujours connu… Tu m'as toujours poussé, que j'aille toujours plus loin tout en me laissant me reposer sur ton épaule. Putain Dean, j'étais bien, j'avais le sentiment que je pouvais retrouver le bonheur. Le simple fait de recevoir un de tes sms me faisait sourire… On se soutenait, l'un l'autre, on était lié comme des âmes sœurs peuvent l'être. Mais je comprenais aussi que je te plaisais et je n'étais pas prêt à une nouvelle relation intime. Pour moi Dean, ce n'était que de l'amitié je pouvais pas me permettre de briser encore un cœur… Je pouvais pas te donner ce que tu voulais… Je m'en suis voulu quand tu m'as confirmé que tu m'aimais. Je me sentais emprisonné j'ai eu besoin de réfléchir, besoin d'air mais j'avais toujours besoin de toi, tu étais mon oxygène et j'avais besoin de toi pour respirer. Je me suis repris, mais je n'avais pas la force d'aimer une nouvelle fois comme j'avais aimé Dylan… Je crois que j'ai surtout eu peur d'avoir mal encore et de surtout lâcher prise était pas possible.

Je travaillais à l'époque dans un fast food minable, ou mon boss sans scrupules qui m'en demandais continuellement plus, dans des conditions de travail à la limite du raisonnable, jusqu'à ce que je m'épuise. Tu étais a mes cotés Dean, toutes ses heures au téléphone ou tu m'écoutais, tu me conseillais de partir, de lâcher enfin prise ! J'ai fini par lâcher prise, l'occasion s'est présentée et même si ça a été difficile, j'ai résussi et tu as encore pris un peu plus de place dans ma vie et j'ai continué à me laisser porter dans cette pleinitude… J'ai voulu sortir avec d'autres, mais j'ai pas réussi, j'avais le sentiment de te tromper. Comme si, on était lié tous les deux. Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai commencer a ressentir inconsciemment le changement. C'était de petites choses, des non dits, des choses qui font mal. Il s'est pourtant passé tellement de choses dans ma vie, un nouveau travail, une nouvelle estime de soi, quelque chose de valorisant… J'ai changé certes, mais toi aussi Dean tu as changé et tu me l'as fait comprendre par des petites choses, c'est peut être là qu'a commencer le deuil aussi inconscient qu'il soit. Ca a été le choc, une sidération de ne plus t'avoir pour moi comme avant, que quelque chose se soit brisé entre nous sans pour autant que je le sache mais une part de moi savait. Ce qui me mena à la deuxième étape, le déni. J'ai refusé de comprendre, je me suis longtemps voilé la face parce que mes sentiments a moi ont changé… Je suis devenu jaloux, un peu plus possessif chaque jour et je refusais de croire que tu ne m'aimais plus comme tu avais pu le faire. J'ai refusé tout ça, et j'ai été en colère contre toi Dean… Très en colère sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je ne réalisais pas que tes sentiments a mon égard avait évolué, et puis les non dit on accentuer ma colère ce qui a fini par me mener à la prise de conscience… Quelque chose de douloureux, qui m'a pris aux tripes et j'ai ressenti cette immense tristesse quand j'ai envie compris… J'ai enfin compris que tu ne m'aimais plus du tout, enfin… que c'était désormais qu'une amitié, une forte amitié certes mais que ce n'était plus du tout amoureux… Et la prise de conscience est difficile parce que je suis amoureux de toi moi Dean, et je suis arrivé trop tard. Lisa t'as mis le grappin dessus, elle te donne tout ce que je n'ai pas su te donner même si ta relation avec elle n'est pas claire et qu'elle est basée sur des non-dits… Il n'y a plus la place pour deux et je dois tirer ma révérence même si cela m'atriste. La dépression n'est qu'une prise de conscience après tout, mais elle finira avec le temps par laisser place à l'acceptation et je pense Dean qu'en t'écrivant tout ça – même si je suis sur que je ne te l'enverrais jamais – je prends conscience que je dois te laisser partir et lâcher cette part de moi qui t'aime et apprendre que nous resterons simplement des meilleurs amis.

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de hasard, je devais te rencontrer, tu devais être au tournant de ma vie, tu as été envoyé pour me faire sortir de cette situation. Je pense que Destin à écrit ça mais qu'on est destiné a continuer ensemble mais amicalement parlant nous allons surement continuer à traverser les épreuves ensemble même si ce n'est plus de la même manière. Tu es une belle personne Dean et je pense que Lisa pourra te donner tout ce que je n'ai pu te donner. Et j'espère un jour pouvoir réussir à ne pas foirer la prochaine belle relation…

« Il n'y a pas de hasard, il n'y a que des rendez vous. »

Paul Eluard.

Fin

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet O.S, c'est une parenthèse à « Winchester Family » que je suis en train d'écrire.

A très vite j'espère !

bisouuus


End file.
